mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Kart: Grand Master
Mario Kart: Grand Master is one of Mario Kart games that is released for free on the PC, iOS/Android, and Nintendo Switch. Default Characters * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Yoshi * Wario * Toad * Daisy * Baby Mario * Koopa Troopa * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Bowser * Rosalina * Baby Luigi * Mii * Baby Peach Unlockable Characters * Bowser Jr. * Waluigi * Birdo * Toadette * Koopa Paratroopa * Baby Daisy * Sonic * Tails * Dry Bowser * Funky Kong * Donkey Kong Jr. * Dixie Kong * Dry Bones * Lakitu * Baby Rosalina * King Boo * Petey Piranha * Wiggler Game Modes Campaign The main story mode, setted up in the hidden dimension, where Alchemii, a being, takes to be the greatest racer in the world. Alchemii now uses the power of Quartz Bell, the mighty combination of all six Hyper Bells. The Hyper Bells are platinum bells, so Alchemii get them all and they form the Quartz Bell. Anyone who can defeat the bosses of six worlds will challenge him, and if anyone beats him, they will be rewarded with Platinum Kart, Platinum tires and Platinum Glider. Play as your Mii of choice and be the champion of Mario Kart. A Mii can buy uprgades for their karts, and new bodies. There are 6 leagues in the Campaign mode, with races with the game's courses, missions, and a boss battle at the end. Once a player entered one gate, they will be competiting over a race or a mission. After clearing every level in the league, a Platinum Pipe appears, so you can warp instantly to Boss Battle. A Boss will reward you a special toolbox. When you defeated all bosses and challenged Alchemii in the final Campaign battle, you've got a legendary toolbox with Platinum parts, a special Mii outfit and many more. Grand Prix Win all of the trophies to be a champion of Mario Kart. You play against seven (PC, iOS or Android) or nine (Nintendo Switch) computer-controlled players. There are 8 normal cups: Mushroom, Flower, Star, Special, Shell, Banana, Leaf, Lightning. All cups are marathons of four races. You can play in Single Sprint or Double Dash modes, in 5 different power classes: 50cc, 100cc, 150cc, Mirror, and of course 200cc. One with the most points wins. Time Trial (Free Run in iOS/Android) Freely drive through selected course with three speed boosts in your hand. Each course has a beginner and expert staff ghost. Mario Kart Maker Much like in Super Mario Maker and its 3DS sequel, you have to make your own course. There are twenty-two track tiles and twenty-seven backgrounds, and there are eight themes, listed below: Themes: # World 1-1 (grass, floral meadow) # Barrel Mines (mines, gems, minecart rails, barrels) # Cheepskip Bay (beach, lake, volcano) # Dry Dry Desert (desert, cacti, Pokeys, palm trees) # Cloudtop Cruise (clouds, beanstalks) # Plessie's Plunging Falls (ravine, volcano, islands) # Bowser's Fortress (castles, lava, Bowser statues) # Rainbow Ride (rainbow, paper Bowser's castle, some barriers) VS Race Like said - race with your custom settings! Battle/Legendary Battle In Battle game, there are four modes, with one new - Balloon Battle, Coin Runners, Star Coin Frenzy and Cloudy Forecast. Rainbow Tourney This mode is a weekly tournament consisting a battery of six races and six battles. Players compete against computer players to win each "mission" of Rainbow Tourney. Note: The winner gets a legendary toolbox and coin reward. Events Event World 1 Mission 1: Crab Attack A small herd of crabs was invaded the Princess Creek, use items to defeat all 30. Mission 2: Car Dodge Try to complete one lap of Mushroom City (GCN) before a golden car does complete one lap. Mission 3: The Classics Complete three laps of Goomba Canyon fast as you can, killing Goombas by using items. Mission 4: Defeat the Cheat Crusher is cheating again - it's your turn to clear two laps of Arena Circuit before he does! All Mushroom items activating a speed boosts are available. Event World 2 Mission 1: Cratecrusher 13 crates are found in Dry Bones Oasis, it's your turn to crash onto them to win the mission. Mission 2: Banana Dodge Dodge the banana peels whilist clearing two laps of Mario Circuit in a limit of four minutes. Mission 3: Backward Driving Test Clear two laps of the new Wario Stadium but backwards. Mission 4: Survival in the Subway Every 20 seconds the last place player is eliminated. Your task is to be last standing in Bowser Jr. Subway. Event World 3 Mission 1: Steal the Star Coins Steal five Star Coins from Wario, what actually has 10 Star Coins, in Battle Course 3 (GBA). Mission 2: Bob-ombardament A Wiggler is running through whole Waluigi Skatepark. Be Waluigi and you have 5 Bob-ombs. Hitting them onto Wiggler will complete a mission. Mission 3: Double Race You play as Peach and your task is to complete both Princess Creek and Peach Beach (GCN). Mission 4: Yellow Toad is Lost A Yellow Toad is found on Courses Mushroom Cup # Arena Circuit # Princess Creek # Blooper Cave #Goomba Canyon Flower Cup #Mario Circuit #Dry Bones Oasis #Piranha Pipemaze #Waluigi Skatepark Star Cup # Luigi Circuit # Super Bell Hill # Bowser Jr. Subway # Koopa Rapids Special Cup # Wario Stadium # Comet Observatory # Bowser's Castle # Rainbow Road Shell Cup # Mario Circuit (DS) # Koopa Beach 1 (SNES) # Toad's Factory (Wii) # Cheep Cheep Lagoon (3DS) Banana Cup # Daisy Circuit (Wii) # Peach Beach (GCN) # Frappe Snowland (N64) # Boo Lake (GBA) Leaf Cup # Vanilla Lake 2 (SNES) # Mushroom City (GCN) # Delfino Square (DS) # Wuhu Loop (3DS) Lightning Cup # Shy Guy Beach (GBA) # Wario Stadium (N64) # Bowser Castle 2 (SNES) # Rainbow Road (DS) Legendary Season Legendary Season is unlocked when you complete all normal cups with minimum 1 star rank in 200cc power class. Egg Cup # Bowser's Fortress # Mushroom Bridge (GCN) # Downhill Avalanche # DK Pass (DS) Bell Cup # Shy Guy Mines # Thwomp Ruins (Wii U) # Sky Station Galaxy # Rainbow Road (SNES) Coin Cup # Waluigi's Museum # Mario Circuit (GCN) # Boomerang Bro Airport # Moonview Highway (Wii) Feather Cup # Lakitu Stadium # Luigi Circuit (GBA) # Forest of Illusion # Yoshi Falls (DS) Unlocking Criteria